Staking His Claim
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Max's birthday brings the entire team together for a celebration. Steve would be having a much better time if a certain doctor wasn't draped all over his partner. McDanno at it's finest. Part Seven of the MINE! series


**Author's Note:** So I have this wonderful beta named Meagan for A Race Against Time who loved my Mine series one shots so much that she gave me a few ideas on some new ones I could write. Why did she do that. Because of her ideas You Belong With Me was born and so was this fic. And to make matters worse I already have another one-shot in the works. So when you see multiple post in the Mine verse in the upcoming weeks don't blame me. It was all her giving me these wonderful ideas. You're welcome world. This was beta'd by the wonderful Meagan who is a joy to know. Also I would like to dedicate this fic to not only Meagan but to GigglesLbunny who read and reviewed multiple stories in the span of a day. Hope you enjoy this fic. Now go read and enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this show but I'm keeping my fingers crossed. What, it could happen ;-)

* * *

 **Staking His Claim**

* * *

That It was Max's birthday and the team decided to throw him a party. Since Max's apartment was to small to accommodate so many people Steve offered to host the party at his home. Everyone was there. The team, Lou and his family, Jerry, and of course Max's assistant Dr. Shaw. There was good food, good music, and good company so everyone was having a good time.

Everyone, except for Steve.

Chin noticed early on that something was wrong with his boss. Instead of surrounding himself with the company of his friends he was standing in the corner, eyes glaring at a certain brunette.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he made his way over to Steve.

"Hmm," he grunted as he turned to Chin who was staring at him curiously. "I'm fine."

Chin chuckled. "You sure about that."

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because you've been glaring at Dr. Shaw for the past five minutes," stated Chin, jerking his head in the direction of the doctor. "If you glare any harder she just might explode into a pile of ash."

Yes Dr. Mindy Shaw. Max's assistant who currently had her arm draped on Danny's shoulder and was currently laughing at the blonde. Since her arrival she had done everything to remain at Danny's side and Danny did nothing to deter her attention.

"No I haven't," he frowned as he turned to Chin. "I'm not glaring."

Chin rolled his eyes. "Sure you're not. Wanna talk about why you're giving her the death stare."

"I'm not-" he began but was cut off by Chin's 'I call bullshit' face. "Fine," grumbled Steve bitterly. "Maybe I was slightly staring at her but I was not glaring," admitted Steve.

"I don't care what you call it, I just want to know why you were doing it."

"It's just...when did they get so close?" he asked abruptly, frown on his face as he pointed at the pair.

Chin turned to the pair and shrugged. "Dr. Shaw and Danny, don't know. I thought they were always friendly towards each other."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about that," he spat, pointing again. "Her, all over him, laughing in his face. Danny's a great guy sure but I've known him for five years now and I can attest that he's not that funny."

"I don't know brah," Chin shrugged again. "Danny tells some pretty good stories."

For all Steve's blustered he couldn't deny that Danny did indeed have some good stories, especially about his family and his time in Jersey on the force. Steve released a dejected sigh. "Well-"

However Chin interrupted whatever it is he was about to say. "I'm still not getting what's got you so upset."

"I just want to know why they're acting like they're best friends all of the sudden? He barely knows her."

"That's true but she was the one who calmed him down when they were stuck in that elevator together. It was a horrible experience for Danny and she was there to help him through it. An incident like that has a knack for bring two people closer together, even if they were never really friends to begin with."

Steve immediately thought back to that day. He was busy helping Lou prove his best friend was the cause of his wife's death while Danny was across the island working on a separate case. He learned about Danny's panic attack later that day and immediately felt upset that he wasn't there for his partner. Danny assured him that he was fine, largely in thanks to Dr. Shaw who helped calm him down.

Still, Steve hated that he wasn't there when his partner needed him. But what he hated even more was that Mindy was the one who helped Danny during his time of crisis.

"I still don't like it," he growled as he lifted his bottle and took a sip.

Chin looked at Danny and then turned back to Steve, a sly grin on his face. "Steve are you jealous?"

"No," Steve denied, too quickly for his liking. "Why would you ask that?"

"Honestly, you're acting like a jealous boyfriend."

"Mindy's not my girlfriend."

"I wasn't talking about Mindy," smirked Chin knowingly.

Steve began to panic, not knowing what to say. "I-"

The smirk disappeared from Chin's face as he gave his friend a compassionate smile.

"It's okay if you have feelings for Danny Steve," he said comfortingly.

He couldn't deny it anymore. Chin was smart, the older man knowing exactly what Steve felt for his partner. But instead of disapproving of the feelings he was encouraging them. Steve shoulders slumped and he let out a relieved sigh. "Now that Catherine's gone and Melissa's out of the picture I've been trying to find the right time to tell him but every time I gather my nerve something gets in the way," he stated somberly. "It's either a case or family emergency and I...I'm worried that everything could go wrong if I tell him the truth."

"Are you scared that he won't feel the same way?"

"Maybe."

Suddenly the grin was back. "Well you shouldn't be. Trust me Steve everything you feel for Danny he feels for you."

"How do you know?" asked Steve nervously.

"How could you not?" scoffed Chin. "You and Danny are so in sync it's scary sometimes. He's the only one you can be yourself around and you're the only one who can keep him from falling apart. The way I see it you two are made for each other."

His heart began to race. "So you're saying I have a shot," Steve asked, his voice full of hope.

Chin chuckled happily. "Steve you have more than a shot. You've got the whole damn game."

"You're right. I can totally do this."

"Yes you can."

Steve nodded boldly and placed his beer on the table in front of him. Then he stalked over to Danny and tapped the blond on the shoulder. "Danny can we talk?"

Danny turned to him and smiled brightly. He was beginning to wonder where his partner was and now he wouldn't have to search for him. "Yeah babe, what about?"

"I was hoping we could talk in private," Steve said slightly bashful as he shot glance in Mindy's direction.

"Okay," agreed Danny. "Hey Mindy be back in a minute."

"Don't take to long. You promised to show me the Jersey slip," she teased playfully.

"Hopefully this time you won't lose the key."

All of the sudden the image of Danny and Mindy cuffed together broke Steve's resolve. Without thinking, he grabbed Danny by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss. Danny gasped, surprised by the action, and Steve used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Danny's mouth.

Danny was shocked by the act of Steve kissing him but immediately began kissing back. His hands moved to Steve's hair, grabbing a handful of strands as a means to keep him close. The kiss was deep and passionate, everything Danny hoped a kiss with Steve would be and he was happy that the man didn't disappoint. Finally they pulled apart, chest heaving, lips bruised, and simply stared at each other.

Danny was the first to speak. "So that just happened," he stated calmly.

Steve chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen."

"So you regret it?"

"Oh god no," Steve quickly replied, shaking his head. "I wanted it to happen but I wanted it to happen after I took you out to dinner first."

"Like a date."

"Specially a date."

Danny began to smile happily. "Huh."

"Um."

"I won."

Suddenly the pair moved the attention from each other to Kono who was grinning at them like a mad man. They then looked to find everyone staring at them with wide eyes. Both men began to blush.

"Won what?" asked Steve curiously.

Kono replied, still grinning. "The pool on how long it would take for you two to finally get together."

"There was a pool?" spat Danny flabbergasted. Of course there was a betting pool on him and Steve. He blamed it entirely on Hawaii. "How many people are exactly in this pool."

"Us of course, and HPD," answered Kono.

Chin chimed in. "A few doctors and nurses, couple of EMTs."

"Kamekona," added Lou

"And a few of us in the M.E's office," said Max.

"Don't forget about Charlie and his unit," Kono finished still grinning.

Danny was gobsmacked. He couldn't believe that all his friends were conspiring against him.

"You're completely serious aren't you. All of you are in on it."

Steve chuckled completely unsurprised by the fact that his team had placed bets on when him and Danny would get together. He didn't care, he was simply ecstatic that Danny finally new the truth.

"So, about that dinner?" Steve said hopefully.

Danny squeezed Steve's hand and gave him a smile. "Pick me up tomorrow at seven and yes, you're paying."

Steve nodded in agreement, grinning giddily. He was about to kiss Danny again when Mindy suddenly appeared at Danny's side smiling timidly.

"Can you show me the Jersey slip now?" she asked.

Danny opened his mouth to respond when Steve released an anger growl and pulled Danny closer.

"Maybe another time," Danny replied apologetically.

Mindy simply sighed as she walked away from the couple while Danny began shaking his head.

"Neanderthal."

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

Steve grinned, shaking his head.

"No I'm not," he smirked as he leaned forward and gave Danny another kiss.

* * *

I hit you with another fic full of Jealous Steve. I still can't believe I actually made Mindy a main character but she did throw Danny a few flirtatious looks during the season. Who knows what the M.E was thinking. If you liked it let me know. It might make me want to write more. Until next time,

Don't be afraid of falling in love. Be afraid of failing to love.

LadyCizzle.


End file.
